Counterfeiters 'R' Us (Special Crossover)
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: My first attempt at a Scooby-Doo story, although I'm combining it with my imaginary world. Mystery, Inc. has to join forces with the legendary WARCAT (my OC) when counterfeiters flood Wildcat City.
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL STORY**

**W.C.'s D.F.'s: Case #5  
Counterfeiters 'R' Us**

* * *

_Scooby-Doo Meets WARCAT_

* * *

_The following story you are about to read is purely the imagination of the man writing this, but it's short. Yet it does tie-in to the G-52 community. And yes, the names have been changed to protect the innocent._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Monday, 7:39 a.m. The city: Wildcat City. The new year, 2020, was not bringing us anything different in terms of criminals doing their crimes, but it was bringing hope to the civilians living here. The only problem was all the rain we were getting was so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife. My assistant is Andrew Stennels, the Cat with the Golden Gun. My boss is Chief Olaf Crosmond of the Wildcat City Police Department. My computer specialist is the nasal-voiced cheetah, Nick Carlton, famous for saying, "When you can't have it your way, chill!" My name is McDowell. You know me as WARCAT, the tiger who wears black and rides a Harley Davidson. I am a gunfighter. I am also a freelance police officer.

Together, we make up the Gunsquad, a special unit devoted to protecting the citizens of the city. We are the Gunsquad because it references the number of shooting championships we've won collectively. Sadly, none of them were Olympic gold medals. But I guess we just weren't interested in doing that. Who knows?

Anyways, we were out and about on patrol when we came across a mysterious-looking van we had never seen before. Yet it was a van one should easily recognize. Why? The people who were driving it; that's why.

"What's going on here, boss?" Andrew asked me when I parked my bike to the side.

"I think those guys have a flat tire," I said. "And one of them's shaking."

"Shaking?"

Indeed, one of them was quaking in his shoes.

"We'd better go see what's wrong."

When the people driving the car got out, so did their famous Great Dane. "What?" he exclaimed. "Who is that?"

"Zoinks! Scooby-Doo, where are you?" said one of the kids.

"Right here!" the dog replied, now quaking himself. "But look! It's a tiger!"

"It's a tiger?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you guys having trouble?" I asked.

One awkward comment after another led both sides to recognize the other one. "So you guys are Scooby-Doo and Mystery, Inc.?" I said. "That's quite the honor." Indeed, the quartet we were speaking to were Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fred exclaimed upon realizing the truth. "It is the famous WARCAT! But I thought you were a superhero."

"In a way, yes, but I don't have superpowers," I said. "I do, however, belong to the G-52 organization."

"Do you have any flat tires or anything?" Andrew continued.

"I think so," said Velma. "And what a place to have it...right in the middle of Main Street."

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of there." I had Nick use his smartphone to call a tow truck, and no sooner had he done so when the two chickens (Shaggy and Scooby) began quaking again. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "What's that sound?"

"What sound, Shaggy?" asked Fred.

"There has been a strange buzzing noise in the city since the clock struck midnight to ring in the new year," I commented. "I hope it's not coming from the Forbidden Zone."

"The Forbidden Zone?" Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, what's the Forbidden Zone?" Shaggy asked.

"It has a history of things disappearing in it like the Bermuda Triangle."

"Did you have to say, 'disappear,' Mr. WARCAT, sir?" Shaggy began shivering again.

"Super C was right. You two do scare easily."

"You'll have to excuse them," Velma assured me. "They'll get with the program eventually."

* * *

Later, while the Mystery Machine was being towed to safety, Fred and the gang had the pleasure of visiting some of the other G-52s in Cripto's basement. "So what brings the four of you to the city?" the tiger of purity asked the detectives.

"Like, we came here to add ourselves to your army, didn't we, Scoob?" Shaggy commented.

"Yeah. Army!" Scooby replied, snapping to attention. "Attention!" He saluted with his tail.

"It's not literally an army; that's just an expression," Cripto chuckled after we had a laugh. "But we can add you as allies to the G-52 organization."

"Just what I was wanting to do," Super C added. "Everybody admires the five of you and your ablities to crack those cases."

"Then I think we can work something out," Fred agreed. "We prefer to work as our own team, as you well know, but there may be times where we'll have to report to you, so we shall do that."

"Sounds good to me." The five then took the G-52 ally's oath, and Cripto kindly paid for the repairs for the Mystery Machine. The only thing we hadn't been able to figure out yet was what was causing that strange buzzing sound. Why was it buzzing? Why was it continuous? And just what was it hiding?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_W.C. and G-52s © me and me alone  
Scooby-Doo © Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera, and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tuesday, 8:18 a.m. Baffled travelers coming to Wildcat City were scratching their heads over why our city didn't have a single McDonald's left, considering that was their go-to place to stop to go to the restroom instead of gas stations. They found themselves having to settle for a Subway or Burger King in the event they didn't wish to choose the city's own contribution of fast food, Maximum Mighty Melt, or M3 for short. The Gunsquad was continuing to get themselves acquainted with Mystery, Inc., which we learned for the first time was actually founded by Daphne's father (who also paid for the Mystery Machine if I'm not mistaken).

When you look at the history of "Cripto's army" (all those canon characters who came to life, whether by Cripto or someone else), it's common knowledge that many of them signed contracts stating that they would not behave as they did, especially if they were a villain. This was to bind them to a promise Cripto had them make so that they would fit into society much better. This is why you don't see Tom and Jerry fighting one another as they did on the silver screen and small screen, and also why you don't see the Looney Tunes cast fighting with one another, Roger Rabbit being hyperactive, or Zeke the Big Bad Wolf terrorizing those pigs. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo signed a contract stating they would not overeat or try to talk their way out of doing things, so that Fred, Velma, and Daphne wouldn't have to bribe them with Scooby Snacks. (The duo still ate their fair share of those things.) Signing these contracts did make the folks all seem out of character, but most of them would tell you it was part of their acting gig.

"You must have super high metabolism if you can that much and still stay thin," Andrew told Shaggy.

"You could say that," said Shaggy, "but the Cat of Steel and the tiger of purity made us promise we would not be gluttons. Nor can we attempt to chicken out of anything."

"That way, we don't have to try to bribe you two all the time by asking if you'd do it for a Scooby Snack," Daphne put in, "but sometimes, you might still be rewarded with one for doing it."

"Duly noted."

"Yeah!" Scooby added.

We were giving them a tour of our office while having to clarify to them that we were not regular police officers. "We are by definition what is known as 'freelance police,'" I said. "In other words, though we have the ability to do things regular officers do, such as make arrests and write tickets, we mainly function as an independent group specializing in detective work, although we can do other things as well. Hope that helps."

"So when the police need extra help, they come to you?" Fred asked.

"Exactly."

Changing the subject, Velma put in, "By the way, sir have you been able to figure out what that mysterious buzzing noise was?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. "All we do know is that it produces an irritating low pitch denoted at B-flat, or A-sharp if you want to think of it that way. It almost sounds like an electric shaver. Music's not my thing, but I can read notes on a staff."

Our ears perked up when the sound started all over again. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "There it is!"

We listened to it for a bit, and then Fred commented, "And you're sure you do not know where it's coming from or what's causing it?"

"Not right now, we don't," I said, "but with the help of the G-52s' expert inventor and technical genius, Techno Tiger, or T2 for short, we might just be able to figure that out."

* * *

9:10 a.m. We introduced the gang to T2, who had several noise detectors for each of the five detectives (including Scooby), and the detectors used T2's typical color code. "They're flashing purple right now to show you that they work," he said. "As you get closer to the sound, the colors go in reverse order of the rainbow, skipping over indigo, so it's going to go blue, green, yellow, orange, and finally red. When you see it flashing red, you know you've found the spot."

"Great, then let's get going!" Fred announced. Scooby gulped, but reminded himself to be brave.

* * *

10:00 a.m., sharp. Our search employing the use of T2's noise detectors led us on what seemed like a wild goose chase, because it seemed to be taking us all over the city. By using trial and error, we figured out the correct way to go, although we did take a bit of a pause because Fred had to pull up to a gasoline pump to refuel the Mystery Machine. I went ahead and filled up my motorcycle since it was also running low on fuel, and while staying with reason, Shaggy did buy sodas for everybody (as well as a map of Wildcat City to help Fred figure out where to drive).

"What did you end up paying?" Velma asked.

"The sodas were, like, 79 cents a pop, plus tax, and it was $1.59 for the map."

"Not bad prices given the inflation rates today."

"Like, not bad at all."

* * *

10:27 a.m. The lights were flashing orange as we got closer and closer to the streets that led to the Forbidden Zone. "I was afraid of this," Daphne exclaimed. "We are getting close to the Forbidden Zone."

"Like, you had to announce that!" Shaggy gulped.

"Don't be a chicken, you two; remember what you promised," Fred reminded them.

"I know, but, like, I'm liable to end up chicken even if I don't run away! Know what I mean?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

"Never mind, then."

When the lights flashed red, we came to a stop. "Well, this is the place, all right," I said. "This has to be where the noise is coming from."

"Where? Where?" Scooby barked. "I don't see nothin'!"

"Do you suppose it's coming from under the ground?" Velma asked me.

"It's possible," I said. "The man that was our main nemesis for many years, Alfred Coats Bendraqi, used to hide things under the ground in this part of town all the time. People made assumptions it was against the law to go here even though it never was, and that's why it's called the Forbidden Zone."

"Is is, like, true that everything that disappeared was eventually found?" Shaggy asked.

"Some things have yet to be found, Shaggy, but I'd estimate about 9 times out of 10, it was found in the end."

"Groovy. Now, like, let's figure out what's causing that noise."

"Put your digging skills to work, Scooby," Fred suggested.

"All right!" Given it was a naturally dirty place, Scooby had no problems digging in the dirt, although he did it in such a way that the rest of us had to hide behind the Mystery Machine. "It's a good thing I parked Fireball on this side of the van," I said.

"Who or what is Fireball?" Daphne asked.

"That's my nickname for my motorcycle."

"Oh. Sorry."

The barking we heard following a loud thump indicated that the dog had struck paydirt. We ran back to the spot and noticed a piece of machinery familiar to the Gunsquad, but not to Mystery, Inc. Then we watched one of T2's recall pods land near the spot.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "We're under attack!"

"Fear not, Shaggy; he's in the process of rehabilitation," I assured my new friend as the pod opened. Indeed, it was Bendraqi himself, although wearing handcuffs, in order to show he was obeying orders from the law.

"But, like, you're his enemy!" Shaggy exclaimed again.

"In one respect, I am," said Bendraqi, "but in another respect, I'm losing my touch. I will forever live with the guilt of building the things I built because of all that has happened lately. But I'm not here to fight the tiger in black. I'm here on order to destroy all my EP-2900 Model robots."

"Robots?!" Scooby exclaimed, gulping again. "Oh, no!"

"The ones that can act without your prompting?" Velma mentioned.

"Those are the ones. I'm under orders to destroy them all, with the help of my enemies and their allies. I do plan to complete rehab and serve good in the end, but the guilt will stay forever, and people will still try to kill me."

"That's what happens when you're a villain," I said. "However, the kids and their dog here are the group you know as Mystery, Inc."

"Oh, yes; I used to see you on TV all the time. Anyways, let's get this over with."

"Right. Here, I'll get this off you." I took a key and unlocked Bendraqi's handcuffs, placing them back in the recall pod. The pod made its way back to the prison, and Bendraqi proceeded to investigate the spot Scooby had hit. We also learned that the percentage of all of the EP-2900 robots that had been destroyed, not counting the one we saw here, was now 100%, but it was 100% in just the USA. Other countries still had robots going about, and the foreign G-52s and allies were doing their best to get their percentage rates up to 100%. (The lowest percentage as of now was 75%, but that was over in Afghanistan.)

"So this old robot of yours was making the buzzing noise, huh?" Velma spoke up.

"I'm afraid so," Bendraqi replied. "When it makes the noise it is making now, it means it is running out of power. The ones still mocking about found ways to go on unlimited power because their AI is, alarmingly, getting better and better all the time. But no matter how advanced they become, your greatest weapon is what the robots hate the most: music."

"Music?" Scooby perked up, proceeding to humorously sing a sped-up a capella version of "Changing Keys" (an old but very famous song used as the theme tune for "Wheel of Fortune").

"Like I said before, what a ham!" Velma commented. "What's he singing, though?"

"The classic 1980s 'Wheel of Fortune' theme," I replied.

"'Wheel of Fortune?' Oh, right. The television show."

"And what a great show that is."

"We like that show, too; don't we, Scoob?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Scooby smiled.

"So how do we shut the noise off?" Fred asked Bendraqi.

"You'll have to just wait for it; I didn't get that far." After about 20 to 30 more seconds, the noise finally came to a stop. Scooby breathed a sigh of relief, thankful the noise was finished.

* * *

10:48 a.m. We had worked hard with the other G-52s to dig the remains of the robot up so that Bendraqi could have it sent to the proper place for scrap metal, being careful not to lose Daphne, given her reputation for being danger prone. She managed to keep her footing, but she did trip while helping us.

"You all right?" I asked.

"I tripped over something!" she answered.

We digged over what Daphne tripped over and couldn't believe what we saw...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_WARCAT and G-52s © me and me alone  
Scooby-Doo, Looney Tunes, etc. © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights  
Zeke © Disney  
Tom and Jerry © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights  
Wheel of Fortune © Sony Pictures Television and everybody else who owns the rights, and created by Merv Griffin (who also wrote the song "Changing Keys")_**

* * *

**Changing Keys:** watch?v=wf37Dgj92QM


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tuesday, circa 11:00 a.m. The weather was at least getting nicer, but Dark Wolf had called a meeting of all major wolves in "Cripto's army" to give them an inside look on why their acting gigs as villains left a bad taste in his mouth, and to thank Loopy de Loop for being the Good Samaritan wolf he was, fighting hard to change that.

We had just dug up Bendraqi's EP-2900 Model robot and torn it apart to sell it to the authorities, when Daphne tripped over something. She couldn't see what she tripped over, so we had to have Scooby dig it out for us. (We did also have a few shovels.) We also had to have Super C and a few other G-52s with super strength pull it out. It turns out she had tripped over the right rear-view mirror.

"An armored car?!" everybody exclaimed in unison. Scooby then gulped.

"Just what is an armored car doing buried underground?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, Daphne," Fred replied, "but it looks like we found our next mystery, and the first clue."

"It's empty, though," Shaggy announced when he looked at the front part.

"So what would your old robot be doing with an empty armored car?" Velma asked Bendraqi.

"I'm not sure, because it clearly was the robot's own idea. If you look at this piece of paper, it has a recent date printed on it." Bendraqi explained how one of the things his robots kept doing (that was something he told them to do, that is) is print out the date of the plot's creation on small slips of paper. This one was dated the first of the year: 1/1/2020.

Fred and I opened the back of the armored car in order to get a look and see if there was anything inside. When we opened it, we found huge stacks of $100 bills inside. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It is full of money!"

"Was it delivering the money to an ATM?" Cripto suggested.

"It is possible, but we need to get this back to HQ on the double," I said.

* * *

12:00 p.m., noon sharp. It took us a long time to get the armored car to the proper authorities, and both the police and members of the National Guard were helping us escort the car to WCPD HQ so that nobody would try to steal it. We then unloaded all the stacks of money and sent them to the labs for investigation; this was done after Cripto's gut instinct prompted him to ask the question, "Is this cash for real, or it is fake?"

"I don't know," I said. "It looks real. But there's one way to find out."

* * *

12:29 p.m. We had finished marking all the bills with counterfeit detection pens. "There were 200 bags, with $40,000 in each bag, for a total of $8 million dollars," Cripto reported to his boss (Super C). "The problem? They were fake!"

"We used these counterfeit detection pens; if the mark was yellow or clear, it was real. If it was brown, it was fake!" Fred added.

"Like, I hate to disappoint you, but I did find a real bill," Shaggy interrupted, holding a bill up with a yellow mark.

"And my expert opinion on the authenticity of this bill is that is indeed absolutely genuine," Velma added.

"So there are counterfeiters lurking about," said the celebrated sheriff of Wildcat City, David Crackshot. "This whole city's been flooded with phony $100 bills for weeks! Not to mention $50 bills, $20 bills, and even $10 bills. The whole population is abruptly having to charge everything to their credit card, and adding more credit cards to their stashes."

"Meaning everybody's credit score is going to go down because they have bigger potential debt," Fred put in.

"What I can't figure out," I said, "is why there is one real C-note, and 79,999 fraud C-notes, instead of there being 80,000 fraud C-notes."

"Do you think that real $100 was planted to throw us off guard?" Andrew wondered.

"Or did was there real money in the armored car at first, and it was then swapped out?" Shaggy suggested.

"Either way, somebody had stolen the armored car, and it wasn't Bendraqi's robot."

"But we do know the perpetrator was using my robot for his own gain. He may have used my robot to make that buzzing sound so it would keep everybody's minds off the case of the missing armored car."

"That's an idea."

* * *

12:49 p.m. We decided to stop at a Subway for lunch, and Shaggy and Scooby made sure they kept to their contract. Though most restaurants don't allow dogs unless they are service dogs, Scooby was an exception to the rule. He was more thirsty than hungry, it seemed, but he was drinking water instead of soda pop. While enjoying lunch, we tried to figure out the answers to our questions. Was the armored car buried on purpose? Did the thief steal it to plant fake money in all the ATMs, or was there real money in the car before, and fake money afterwards? Who was doing this? Where was his hideout? Was the plot to force everybody to max out their cerdit cards so that they couldn't pay their debts off, and be forced to live as homeless people? (It sounds silly, but anything is possible these days.)

Meanwhile, Bendraqi was being sent back to Riker's Prison in order to fill out a report on what he had done that day. Given the progress of his rehabilitation, it was likely that he was to get a transfer back to what was considered Wildcat City's version of Riker's Prison. Why? That we don't know yet, but the prison was wanting to make room for criminals that had stooped lower than the old Bendraqi, such as GSAF or AIRAF terrorists. (I'm not sure how our UN1024 friends would feel about that, though.)

What would await us next, though? It's not called a mystery for nothing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_G-52s and Bendraqi © me and me alone  
GSAF, UN1024s, AIRAF © Chuong (FurAffinity user; no Fanfiction account)  
Scooby-Doo and Loopy de Loop © Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera, and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Wednesday, 8:19 a.m. It was clear and bright in the city, and it was enough to help the public who loved Mickey Mouse show their admiration for him. For Dark Wolf and all of our musical friends, it was a delight to add him to their stash of percussionists, since a frequent sight at Disney-themed parks is seeing the mouse play the drums to jazz music. The real Mickey was here in Wildcat City doing just that, engaging in a song demanding a call-and-response between him and the Snare Soldier.

For the rest of us, it was groggy, since we had us a long and sleepless night. Cue the flashback.

* * *

Tuesday night, 8:00 p.m. We weren't sure if we were ready or not to pack up and call it a night or not, but it was accurate to say that the mystery got complicated. So far, we had destroyed the EP-2900 robot and found the armored car full of counterfeit money. $8 million in total. Yet there was one and only one genuine C-note, leading us to wonder if that was an accident or on purpose.

But if you know Scooby and the gang, you know well that almost every mystery they've ever solved has something to do with greedy people using legends of ghosts or monsters to frighten people away, so that nobody will stop them from getting what they want. In the immortal words of the Rolling Stones, "You can't always get what you want." Guess nobody told that to these crooks. But on they want, using these legends to take advantage of superstitious and incredibly stupid people.

For example, there is the Spooklight, also called the Hornet Spooklight, Hollis Light and Joplin Spook Light, is a light that appears in a small area known locally as the "Devil's Promenade" on the border between southwestern Missouri and northeastern Oklahoma west of the small town of Hornet, Missouri.

Even though it is named after a small, unincorporated community in Missouri from which it is most commonly reached, the light is most commonly described as being visible from inside the Oklahoma border looking to the west. The Spooklight is commonly described as a single ball of light or a tight grouping of lights that is said to appear in the area regularly, usually at night. Although the description of the light is similar to that of other visual phenomena witnessed throughout the world, the term "Spooklight" when standing alone generally refers to this specific case. Numerous legends exist that attempt to describe the origin of the Spooklight, one of which involves the ghosts of two young Native American lovers looking for each other. How it became associated with Joplin, MO, is beyond my comprehension, but that's what's going on there. (I mention it because I volunteered to help the people of Joplin after the deadly EF5 tornado destroyed them on May 22, 2011, and while I was there, the locals told me about the legends of the Spooklight.)

In Wildcat City, people have often believed myths about a similar phenomenon, but this doesn't stack up to the other myths people spread in town. These myths have to do with the ghost of Leo Washington patrolling the town to search for troubles to defeat, while the ghosts of General Kayne and William Gurdetha are out for revenge; the ghost of Kayne allegedly wants revenge for losing to Washington, and on the city for going modern instead of staying behind the times like he wanted, and the ghost of Gurdetha wants revenge on humans simply because the real Gurdetha hated the human race, calling them a "greviously savage race" long before the "Star Trek" franchise portrayed the Q saying this to Jean-Luc Picard.

The other G-52s had been out and about in other parts of the world destroying the EP-2900 model robots, but Cripto was on assignment to remain in the city with Mystery, Inc. "If you want more details," he said when the gang asked him about Gurdetha and Kayne, "ask Leo the Patriotic Lion, but that's all I know." (Cripto had been riding in the Mystery Machine with the gang instead of walking or driving his own car.)

"Like, do you believe in ghosts?" Shaggy asked.

"No, but I believe in werewolves. By that, I mean I have a friend who is a werewolf." Indeed, Flame the Werewolf was a key ally to the G-52s. "Why do you ask?"

"I think we just found one! Look!"

Out of nowhere came what seemed like the ghost of Gurdetha, waving a mace here and there, and shouting, "REVENGE! I WILL HAVE REVENGE! REVENGE! DOWN WITH HUMANITY! REVENGE!" Naturally, Shaggy and Scooby gulped and dropped below the back seat of the van to hide, and started shivering.

"You did say he hated humans, didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I did," Cripto replied, "but only because they were cruel to him and other animals. It scarred him for life."

In being able to follow the ghost, the heroes could see what they thought they were going to see: the ghost was going around and scaring the daylights out of humans, who were praying that Tim Jabowitz, our beloved mayor, would enforce a city-wide curfew (although he wouldn't enforce that on the G-52s and their allies), because the humans were the ghost's main target. The furry population was a bit scared as well, though, because the ghost was calling them to join his crusade.

* * *

Thus ends the flashback.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, 9:21 a.m. The gang reported everything they witnessed to the Gunsquad, to Super C, and to the police, and it helped that Cripto was filming it with his camera.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sheriff Crackshot remarked. "People have been complaining about the ghost for weeks now. I'm not willing to believe it is a ghost, given the tendencies criminals have in this town."

"What I wish to know is if it has anything to do with the armored car or the counterfeit money we found," I said.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. You did find the ghost in the Forbidden Zone, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," said Velma, "and he popped out of the very spot where we found the armored car."

* * *

7:19 p.m. It was dark since it was January, and the sun was going down early. Again, we were getting reports of the Forbidden Zone's sighting of ghosts, but this time, it was the ghost of General Kayne, and again, Shaggy and Scooby hid. Kayne's ghost was also shouting messages of propaganda that proved to be poison for the brain, but the gang kept out of sight so that he couldn't charge at them with his sword.

"Zoinks; like, does he have to threaten us with his sword?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah! Sword!" Scooby added.

"If he's a ghost, he shouldn't be able to do any harm to you; watch," Cripto replied, jumping out in front of Kayne's ghost. The ghost charged at the tiger with his sword, but being a ghost, he went right through the tiger with no harm done.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed again.

"Cripto's got a valid point," said Velma. "It's a ghost, so it can't do any harm."

"It also can't do any harm if it's not really a ghost," Fred added, being skeptical as usual.

By the time the two chickens finally got the courage to come out from hiding, Scooby decided to put his nose to work. He kept sniffing until his nose hit something. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Huh?"

"What did you find, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"It's a car!"

"It's a car?"

"Is it another armored car?" Cripto asked.

"Let's try to find out," said Fred, suddenly hearing another noise. "I think I hear somebody."

* * *

8:31 p.m. With the help of several other heroes with super strength, we were able to dig the car out. The difference was that while it was another armored car, it not only had stacks of money in it, but two guys in it as well, all tied up! We scrambled to untie them.

"Are you two all right?" I asked them.

"We are now, thanks to you and your friends," they said. "We thought we'd never get out."

"Right now, we need to get you to safety. Where were you headed?"

"Wildcat National Bank to fill their ATM."

Cripto then scanned the money with his X-ray vision, and the beeps his powers played indicated it was real money. "Why wouldn't it be?" the workers asked.

"Some villainous somebody hijacked a different armored car a couple of days ago," I said, "and stashed $8 million worth of counterfeit money in its place. There was literally 1 $100 bill that was real. Do you happen to know something about that?"

"I don't remember counterfeits or hijacking, but I do know there's a few employees in our company who are unhappy with their jobs, mainly due to problems linked to the act of micromanagement. When the employees made suggestions as how to make their company better, the higher-ups kicked them out. So if what you just said is true about using the EP-2900 robot, and it is, then we're best to let you handle it."

"It is wise to do that, but it's just confusing. We haven't been able to determine if the kooky ghosts we saw are connected to the armored car case."

"We wish you all the best, and thanks for saving us again."

"No problem." We got the duo to the bank, and they got to work stocking the ATM.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_G-52s and WARCAT © me and me alone  
Scooby-Doo © Warner Bros. and everybody else who owns the rights  
Mickey Mouse © Disney_**

* * *

**Mickey Mouse drumming:** watch?v=0-l0lbl2MYI  
watch?v=cL4XInEwiMo  
watch?v=8lImC7CQaQA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Thursday, 9:10 a.m. While Scooby and the gang were continuing to figure out how the ghosts of Kayne and Gurdetha were coming back to life, the Gunsquad went down to HQ of the armored car company where we found the two guys all tied up inside. We talked to everybody, from the CEO and President, all the way down to other employees who were simultaneously disgruntled from being unhappy about the higher-ups and the way they were treated. Both the President and CEO, who shall remain nameless to you, the public, to protect the innocent, had complaints about their armored cars being stolen, but they denied any knowledge of the counterfeit money. Their accounts made it sound like the ghosts of Kayne and Gurdetha were the ones doing the counterfeiting. Another guy's account claimed it was somebody from a rival company trying to put them out of business. Still another guy's account said Bendraqi's robots were doing it, but we knew that wasn't possible because there were no EP-2900s left in the United States.

The President and CEO had plenty of anger management issues evidently, which may have been why the employees at the lower level were complaining about it. We later met the two guys that were all tied up and asked them once more if they knew anything about the counterfeiting. "I am tempted to blame it on the President, but that's just me making a value judgement," said the first guy. "If not, then he's just a rude man."

"Why would he want to put his own company out of business?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's possible. I remember him groaning about not wanting to be in his family's business."

"So he has the job because his parents pressured him into doing it?"

"Yes."

"Have you lived here long?"

"No; we just moved here last week. Job transfer. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Also, Wildcat City has a history of people getting jobs for that very reason."

"I don't see why a parent should want that on their kids. Just because your dad does it doesn't mean that is your destiny."

"What would he have wanted to do instead?"

"I think he wanted to be a window cleaner."

"So he's the wrong person for the job?"

"I guess."

* * *

10:04 a.m. When we got back to HQ, we reported what the people told us to Scooby and the gang, and Velma had every reason to be suspicious. "And you're saying he kept saying the ghosts were the ones switching out the real money for counterfeit money?" she asked to confirm. (The other G-52s had arrived as well, and we asked Bendraqi to drop by.)

"That's what they said," I replied.

"He did seem to want you out of there in a hurry," Bendraqi put in. "But he can't be right about my robots, the USA has none left. That one your dog uncovered was the last one. Shame you don't know who buried it."

"But we did find a few other things out," Super C put in. "These communicators we use have a special trick that allows you to do a 'past camera' feature, but you can only do it 2 to 3 times per day." He demonstrated to Mystery, Inc. how the trick worked. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to give us the vital piece of evidence we wanted, but it did at least show us what we were hoping to see.

"There's something that just doesn't seem right about this," Andrew thought aloud.

"I can't figure it out either," Fred put in. "Why would two ghosts bury a stolen armored car with fake money in it?"

"I don't know," I said.

Velma then had a thought. "Did this William Gurdetha you speak of want Abraham Lincoln's Emancipation Proclomation reversed?"

"Nobody knows for certain," I replied, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He hated humans. Why do you suggest it?"

"My first instinct was that if there really is a ghost, and I am certain that there isn't, if he's flooding the city with phony cash, it would be a way to get revenge because he'd be forcing everybody to use their credit cards."

"And if my memory is correct," Daphne added, "I seem to recall the ghosts telling each other something about getting everybody into a credit card debt they couldn't pay, and then once everybody gets into a financial disaster, they'll take over and enslave them."

"But, like, that's against the law!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yeah; law!" Scooby echoed.

"Of course it is, but these ghosts don't know what year it is." Velma paused to clear her throat.

"So how do you think you're going to put a stop to this?" I asked.

"Don't worry; I have an idea," Fred smirked, leading Shaggy and Scooby to gulp. "Like, why does it always have to be us?"

* * *

8:31 p.m. Mystery, Inc. had gone back to the Forbidden Zone in order to attempt to trap the two ghosts, while the rest of us hid out of sight and filmed it, on orders from the police. Everybody's hunch was that the criminals were using some sort of trick to make themselves ghostly, and it didn't help our cause that they were also choosing to use a smokescreen trick on all of us.

As before, the ghost of Gurdetha had been shouting, "REVENGE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! WAR ON THE HUMANS! WAR ON THE HUMANS!"

"He's not drumming?" Scooby wondered aloud.

"I don't think he always had an instrument on him, Scooby," Shaggy replied. "But now we've got to lead them to the spot."

"Thanks a lot!" The duo waited for the right moment, and then suddenly jumped out in front of the ghosts. "KILL THE HUMAN!" the ghost of Gurdetha shouted.

What came next was your typical Scooby chase as seen on TV, because the pair were running around all over the place, and it didn't help that Fred, Velma, and Daphne were also discovered. The ghost of Gurdetha was still preaching, "KILL THE HUMANS!" Kayne's ghost, however, didn't want to kill the humans; he just wanted them enslaved to work for his cause.

Fred had laid a trap involving the spot where we had originally found the buried armored car, and the city's regular police had arrived to watch, coming at the prompting of my signal (I fired a shot from my six-shooter into the air). His traps didn't seem to have any merit, though, even if he did always witness the crook get what he deserved in the end. "I'm not giving up," he told me, "even though some of my traps have gone awry in the past."

"I'm sorry history had to repeat itself," I replied. Why did I say that? Shaggy and Scooby got distracted by the ghosts and their strategy of getting the two to split up. Scooby ran over the trap, a series of bamboo sticks (provided by Cripto), and managed to fall right in!

"No, Scooby; not here!" Velma exclaimed.

"Scooby! You weren't supposed to fall into the trap!" Fred snapped.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Shaggy suddenly screamed. Both ghosts had him in their clutches.

"Shaggy!" Velma called.

"Shaggy!" Scooby called, suddenly jumping out of the hole and running towards the ghosts, both of whom had difficulty getting him off. Cripto's powers subsequently bleeped all any and all swear words both ghosts were uttering at that point, leading Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne to cover their ears.

"Please make it stop!" both Daphne and Velma exclaimed in unison.

"I'll make it stop!" Scooby announced, proceeding to whack one of the ghosts. Originally, he thought about biting their arms, but he felt that was too gross for his taste. Naturally, the ghost of Kayne yelled, "OUCH!", and began running around again. The ghost of Gurdetha continued to chase him until both of them fell into the hole again.

"GET OFF ME, YOU MUTT!" the ghost yelled, but Scooby kept on barking. Then the dog suddenly sneezed, leading to what looked like a huge mushroom cloud. Everybody covered their eyes and ears to protect themselves.

After getting the ghost out, the cops brought both of them together. Nick and I then had instructions to pour buckets of water all over the two, revealing all that needed to be revealed. It was the President and CEO of the armored car company!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Like, it's just a flour trick!"

"IDIOTS!" the President yelled at Shaggy and the kids. "I HOPE YOUR PARENTS GROUND YOU FOR LIFE, FOR YOU CLEARLY DISOBEYED THEM, YOU {BLEEP} {BLEEP}! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!"

"How did we disobey them?" Fred asked.

"DIDN'T THEY TEACH YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN {BLEEP} BUSINESS?"

"First of all," I interjected, "that's no way to speak to these kids, so stop swearing And second, they were minding their own business, because their business was putting an end to your deception!"

* * *

Friday, 8:38 a.m. The kids and Scooby needed a long rest from all the excitement, but they met us back at HQ to help us officially wrap up the case. They had questions to ask the criminals as well; heck, even Scooby had a few things he wanted to ask the crooks. Soon we got the answers we needed, even though some things still didn't seem to make any sense:

1\. Both gentlemen had used a combination of flour and glow-in-the-dark paint on specific lion and bear costumes in order to make themselves look like the ghosts of Kayne and Gurdetha.  
2\. The buried armored car we originally found was buried because it was a genuine accident, but it had genuine money in it. The crooks had their secret counterfeiting machines underground in the HQ of their own company, and since they only had the jobs because their parents said so, they wanted to get themselves fired by getting the company out of business, and getting the lower-level employees blamed for it.  
3\. The genuine $100 bill amongst all the counterfeits was intentionally planted to throw us off.  
4\. The crooks had stolen the last EP-2900 robot in America and used it to make that buzzing sound. The sound would distract us from finding the armored car.  
5\. The crooks had been keeping all the real money they switched out for the fakes for themselves in their respective expensive mansions. Those mansions were now the property of the city, and with a little remodeling, they'd be up for sale for the honest people of Wildcat City who had the money to buy them.  
6\. The two employees we saw tied up had caught the crooks on camera, and upon discovering the camera footage, the crooks tied their employees up and gagged, them, threw them in the back of an armored car, and took them to the burial spot. The crooks had also intended for the employees to install counterfeit money in the ATM, but a different employee had secretly switched the bags back, and so real money was in the ATM at Wildcat National Bank. The police then came to pick up the money out of sight, but weren't able to find the two employees because we found them first.

* * *

Later that day, we celebrated by having lunch at the G-52 Diner, and Shaggy and Scooby kept their promises not to overeat, although they did have extra things they ordered. It was within reason, though, and so Gopher gladly worked his magic for the quintet of detectives. The news also revealed that all three of the employees involved in helping reveal the truth were now (albeit abruptly) taking the positions the crooks once had; the two tied and gagged were now President and Vice-President, respectively, and the third man was now working as the CEO. The company was to remain in business after being cleared of any wrongdoings, and the employees all got their salaries doubled at the least. (It was an hourly job at this company, but they had benefits and bonuses, so they were now earning at least $30 an hour; I'm not making it up. That's what it paid.)

"Some plan they had, huh, gang?" Shaggy concluded the discussion about the case.

"Yeah, but we did it!" Fred replied. "Mainly thanks to Scooby-Doo!"

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby smiled, giving a big grin while listening to an imaginary crowd in his head give him applause and a standing ovation.

The Gunsquad also took the honors to make Mystery, Inc. honorary members of the Gunsquad. "If ever any more paranormal elements are involved," I said, "we're coming to you!"

"We'll be there to help!" Shaggy agreed.

"And you can bet on that," Daphne added.

* * *

_The President and CEO of the armored car company in question were charged with a 921, counterfeiting money; a 1940, installing the fake money in an ATM, a 16.492, treating their employees like crap; a 783.03, pretending to be the spirits of dead animals, and a 65894, shouting abusive profanities at the members of Mystery, Inc. The judge added an addition charge of a 101010101010, violations of the 13th Amendment to the Constitution of the United States, and attempting to force everybody to bankrupt themselves with unpayable credit card debt. They were locked up in solitary, separated from one another, for the rest of their lives._

* * *

**CASE CLOSED**


End file.
